Lucky
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Dave realizes he's a lucky man. Hotch/Rossi mild slash.


_Author's Note: We're excited to announce our Round 3 of our Fanfic Challenge on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. The __**Dealer's Choice August Challenge**__ is a great way to stretch your writing muscles! Please see the forum for further details. We'd love to have you! And please visit the forum to read our latest interview with the simply amazing __**JWynn**__! And, please remember our fellow author,__** Angel N Darkness**__, who was in a serious car accident on Sunday. Visit the discussion thread to leave your best wishes. Updates on her condition will be posted there as we receive them. And finally, for those of you that wish to see a different side of talented actress __**Kirsten Vangsness**__, please visit __**www. vampiremob. com**__ (delete the spaces) to see her portray the anti-Garcia on a new webisode series._

**Lucky**

David Rossi was a lucky son of a bitch and he knew it. After all, how many men received a last chance at perpetual happiness at his advanced age? And yet, despite the odds, that's exactly what he'd found in the unlikeliest of places in the most unexpected person he could have ever imagined.

Aaron Hotchner.

Watching as the younger man's strong hands knotted the royal blue silk tie Dave had given him last week into a perfect Windsor knot at his throat, Dave valiantly tried not to imagine taking it off of him tonight. Such thoughts could only lead down a slippery slope of debauchery intent on deterring their current plans.

Catching Dave's stare in the bathroom mirror's reflection, Hotch smiled playfully, his lips turning up in just the right way. "I know what you're thinking, Rossi, and we are not using my new tie for any nefarious purposes tonight."

Letting out a bark of laughter, Dave shook his head as he sat on their bed to tie his shoes. The other man could predict him entirely too well. And Aaron's skills were far better than any of the previous three wives, at any rate.

"That's not what I was thinking, although, the idea definitely deserves some consideration," Dave chuckled deeply, the sound rumbling throughout their room.

"No," Hotch's deep voice disagreed, straightening the silk against his chest as he looked himself over with an appraising eye, "It doesn't. Especially not after you ruined my Armani jacket during our little excursion to the beach last month. My clothes are officially off limits now."

"Hey," Dave snorted, raising one brow in objection, "It's not like I wanted to ruin it…but sand in your jacket or sand or in our asses…which did you think I was gonna go for?"

"I was hoping you'd go for the bed we had waiting for us in the nice hotel suite we'd reserved," Hotch declared, rolling his eyes as he turned to lean against the bathroom counter.

"Too predictable," Dave winked, unable to resist egging on his companion, memories of that very night more than enough to spark a flame that was never too far from the surface . "And you weren't complaining at the time."

"True," Hotch assented, watching Dave's face, those dark eyes hooded once again. "But if you weren't thinking about the illicit activities you wanted to try with my tie, what were you thinking about?" he asked curiously, tilting his head as he tried to read Dave's impassive face.

"I was thinking how lucky I am, if you wanna know the truth," Dave grinned, rising from the bed to amble toward Aaron, his steps slow and measured.

"Lucky?" Hotch scoffed with a derisive snort. "How exactly do you figure that?" he asked, straightening his suit jacket, his fingers pressing lightly against his lapels as he flattened a pesky seam.

"Nobody else gets to see this side of you," Dave replied easily, shaking his head slowly as he felt his grin growing. "This playful, lighthearted persona that you save just for me and Jack."

"I notice you didn't mention any warm fuzzies for the fussy, tight-assed neat freak that shares your bed," Hotch grinned, raising a dark eyebrow.

"I might not be as big a fan of that personality," Dave chuckled, cocking his head to the side in acknowledgement, "but, I love him, too." Pausing, he stared at Hotch with eyes shining with genuine happiness, then added, drily, "And all your other assorted personas."

"I beg your pardon," Hotch retorted indignantly, his eyes dancing with merriment.

"Hey, I always thought that Sybil was hot," Dave leered, wriggling his eyebrows.

"You are incorrigible," Hotch huffed, reaching for his wallet on the dresser and slipping it into his back pocket.

"And that is one of the many reasons why you love me," Dave winked, slipping his arms around Hotch's waist and resting his chin on the younger man's shoulder. "That, and my amazing prowess between the sheets," he teased, nipping Hotch's ear with his teeth.

"Yeah," Hotch chuckled, leaning back against Dave's strong chest for a moment. "I'm continually amazed by your ability to fall asleep within ten seconds of that oversized head hitting the pillows."

"One time, that happened," Dave growled, squeezing the taller man tightly, allowing himself to enjoy the contact. "Two, tops."

"Uh huh," Hotch chuckled, turning easily in his lover's arms. "We're gonna be late if we don't get a move on."

"Hey, you're the boss and I'm the legend around these parts. The party doesn't start without us," Dave replied carelessly, shrugging his shoulders, his arms sliding against the younger man's.

"God," Hotch groaned with a roll of his eyes, "your arrogance knows no bounds, does it?"

"Do I need to remind you again how that arrogance benefitted you less than an hour ago," Dave mocked, a self-satisfied smirk growing against his lips.

"We are late," Hotch admonished, enunciating each word as he pushed the other man away lightly. "But, if you behave today and play nice with Strauss, you might be able to convince me to sacrifice one of your silk ties tonight," Hotch offered magnanimously over his shoulder as he strode from the bedroom.

And staring after him, Dave laughed to himself as he slowly ambled out into the hallway, intent on following that man to the ends of the earth.

Hell yeah. A lucky man, indeed.

_**Finis**_


End file.
